The Other Yewbeam
by Lily Carmen Black
Summary: Lyra Jane Yewbeam is the second cousin of Charlie and the daughter of Paton. Her mother died when she was young and she now goes to Bloor's Academy...what happened when her cousin arrived...will trouble happen and will Lyra find out how her mother really died...
1. Prologue

Prologue...

Long, long ago a king arrived in the north.

They called him the Red King for he wore a scarlet cloak and his shield was emblazoned with a burning sun.

It was said that he came out of Africa.

This king was also a marvellous magician and each of his ten children inherited a small part of his power.

But when the king's wife died, five of his children turned to wickedness and the other five, seeking to escape the corruption that surrounded their evil siblings, left their father's castle forever.

Broken-hearted, the Red King vanished into the forests that covered the kingdoms of the north.

He did not go alone, however, for he was followed by this three faithfulcats; leopards to be precise.

We must never forget the cats!

The manifold and fabulous powers of the Red King we're passed down throughout his descendants, often turning up quite unexpectedly, in someone who had no idea where they came form.

This is what happened to my younger second cousin Charlie Bone, and to some of the other children he met behind the grim, grey walls of Bloor's Academy.


	2. Lyra Yewbeam

Name: Lyra Jane Yewbeam

Age: 13

Birthday: 5/12/1992

Endowment: Control over Fire and energy.

Looks: Shoulder length red hair, dark brown eyes, tall, pale skin and a scar running down her face.

Family: Sabrina Yewbeam (Mother dead née Grey), Patron Yewbeam (Father), Grizelda Bone (Aunt née Yewbeam), Lucretia Yewbeam (Aunt), Eustacia Yewbeam (Aunt), Venetia Yewbeam (Aunt), Charlie Bone (Second Cousin), Amy Bone (Cousin-in-Law née Jones), Lyell Bone (First Cousin dead), James Yewbeam (Grandfather dead) and Solange Yewbeam (Grandmother dead née Sourzac).

Friends: Charlie Bone, Billy Raven, Gabriel Silk, Olivia Vertigo, Amy Bone, Lyell Bone, Benjamin Brown, Maisie Jones.

School: Bloor's Academy

Department: Music

Instrument: Voice, Violin, Piano and Guitar.


	3. Charlie Hears Voices

**Charlie hears voices...**

On a Thursday afternoon my dear cousin and I saw smoke. The dark cloud rose above the autumn trees. The wind blew South kicking up the leaves and taking them somewhere amazing. Somewhere on the other side of the city the fire had started. I watched as its black cloud grew bigger from inside my bedroom. I could hear the sirens from here. I could feel the energy, the flames and the smoke. It intoxicated me. Made me feel warm and disgusted at the same time. I closed the window and kept my curtains shut. I was happy when the half team started and I got away form Bloor's Academy. Not that I hated it there it's just it had some really strange customs. Like you had to wear a cape or that if you had a detention you had to stay over on Friday. Trust me I've had plenty of them to know that Manfred Bloor is a creep.

I fell onto my bed dressed in my cotton green pyjamas. I didn't want to sleep just yet but I knew if I didn't Dad would properly kill me. I went to bed and fell asleep very quickly. When I got up the next day I saw that the fire had died down and the smoke was gone. I had a quick shower, got changed Into a grey and white top, blue jeans and grey trainers and ran down stairs to see Charlie and Benjamin leaving to go to school.

"Bye Char-bear and Ben!" I called and Charlie called

"Don't call me that Lyra!"

I laughed and shoved them out the door. I sighed and ruffled my damp red hair. I hated my hair but my Father (Paton Yewbeam) loved it. Said it reminded my of my Mum. She died a few days after I was born. I had my father's dark brown eyes and tall frame but my mothers skin colour and hair. To the other people in our street Lyra Jane Yewbeam was a weird kid. But I didn't care. I had been held back three years at Bloor's because I have a server case of Dyslexia and ADHD. I can't help but be trouble. Nothing like my father who was quite was like at Bloor's as my violin teacher Miss Crystal had said but I was exactly like my troublesome mother. A talent that had been passed down to me. I'm not stupid or anything it's just that my mind preferred to cause mischief.

As Charlie was support to coming back from school I ran out into the garden and began to sing. I had my acoustic guitar and I began to strum a beat. Minuets passes but it seemed like hours. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Aunt Bone or to Charlie Grandma Bone. Her long nailed hand dug into my hand and she said

"Into the house Lyra."

I picked up my fallen Guitar and walked back to the house. Soon Charlie came back and said

"Hullo, Grandmothers!"

Maisie came out of kitchen and kissed him on the cheek and they walked into the kitchen where Aunt Bone who should be sitting in her rocker by the fire was not there. I was helping Maisie with the cooking. Somewhere during the day Maisie had a conker to the head and now had a large bump on her head.

"Hey Lyra." Charlie said and I hugged my little cousin.

"Hey Char-Bear." I said and he frowned and said

"Why do you still call me that?"

"Because Char-Bear is your nickname ever since you were two."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about Benjamin's card. Ben's birthday was on Sunday and Charlie and I were both invited. As a joint birthday present I had gotten him a new lead for his dog Runner Bean and a leaflet for adopting a pet at the local animal trust centre. Charlie had was making a card for his best friend. I had taken a snapshot of Runner Bean with a dog like smile and Charlie was going to put a speech bubble coming out of his mouth and write 'Happy Birthday Benjamin!"

Charlie went to his mother Amy who was also like a second more to me after mine died. Amy came in at five minuets past four carrying a bag of groceries. Amy worked part time at the greengrocers in town so there was plenty of fruit and veg nearly every day. But she got the 'passed its sell by date' stuff so most of the stuff was sometime rotting. Like today.

"Have you got my photo, Mum?" Charlie asked Amy after moving away from the rotting veg.

Amy Bone looked through her shopping bag and pulled out a orang envelope. She put it on the other side of Charlie's plait which was now filled with peanut butter and jam toast. Charlie opened the envelope and I peered over his shoulder and Charlie pulled the photo out. The photo that he reviled was not Runner Bean. At that moment Grandma Bone appeared and I jumped. She hovered in the doorway as if she knew something.

I turned back to the photograph and saw a man in a upright chair holding a baby. He had thinning grey hair and a mournful face. Charlie didn't push the photo back into the envelope but stared at it. Suddenly he said

"Oh. Err what...?"

I looked at him

"Char Bear. You alright?" I asked

"Is something happening?" Aunt Bone crept forward "Aunt Eustacia rang me. She had one of her premonitions. Are you a proper Yewbeam, after all."

I froze.

'Did she mean...could Charlie be Endowed?' I thought. But the look in Aunt Bone's eyes said it all. She thought...no knew that Charlie was endowed...like me. So far Dad, my two Aunts and I had hidden our gifts but if Charlie had it...he would be off to Bloor's with me...shit this was not good. My thoughts were interrupted by Aunt Bone grabbed Charlie and I and whispered in out ears.

"Listen tonight. Things better work after midnight."

I shook off Aunt Bone's arm and walked up the stairs to my Father's room. I knocked on the door and a very tired looking man opened the door. Paton Yewbeam had dark black hair and the same dark eyes as I. His tall frame towered over my five foot seven. His pale skin was paler than mine and he had dark circles under his eyes. When he saw me his mouth broke into a smile and said

"Lyra, come in."

He opened the door and I walked into the dark room. The curtains were drawn and candles lit the dark room. I sat on his bed ignoring the mess and paper everywhere.

"You any closer?" I asked as my father sat down beside me. He shook his head.

"If only I was there then I could find out who the Red King was."

I nodded and Dad said

"So what are you doing here?"

I lay down and looked up at the ceiling and said

"Aunt Bone thinks Charlie might be endowed and want the other three to come around to test him. Like they did with me."

Dad sighed and was about to speed with Aunt Bone shouted

"Paton, Lyra go get Charlie."

I groaned I did not wasn't to leave but I sat up and Dad handed me Mum's old coat. It was long green coloured tatty coat but I still loved it. It started to rain and thunder rumbled. We walked down the stairs and I followed Charlie, Ben and Runner I saw them talking and they looked miserable about the rain. My Father and I appeared in front of them and Dad said

"It's raining." As if it was not plainly obvious "Had you not noticed?"

Charlie looked up and said surprised

"Uncle Paton."

I made myself know by saying

"Your wanted at home. The Aunts are coming."

Charlie looked confused and I turned and walked back to the house my long red hair flying in the wind.


End file.
